This is a story of a girl
by catloveswolves
Summary: Kelly was in an abusive relationship, moves to Forks to live with uncle, post Eclipse, Bella is NOT a vampire. This is a love story. Rated M for later themes and possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"If you ever leave me I will kill myself!"

Kelly coward into a corner as Bill came towards her, face red, foaming at the mouth, she thought that this is it, this is how it's going to end for me. Kelly then blacked out.

2 Hours Later.

"Finally your awake" Bill said, is this a dream Kelly thought but no the blood was still running down her face and the bruises still on her wrists.

"I love you you know, you know I don't mean to hurt you but you know you deserve it, I've got to go to work now, Ill see you tonight, bye" Bill left the apartment and Kelly was straight onto the phone to her best friend Michelle.

"I have to get out of here but I just don't know what to do" Kelly sighed as she bandaged up her face.

"You could always skip the country, leave here and go where that prick will never think to find you" Michelle also sighed as history was repeating itself over the phone.

"You know he checks my credit cards, and bank accounts there is no way I could get away with that"

Silence on the phone.

"I'll do it, I will book you a flight to where ever you want to go" Anticipation laced Michelle's voice as she waited for Kelly to say something.

"I do have an uncle living in America, but thats too expensive because I will have to get a flight from Auckland to Los Angeles then on to Seattle, I am looking at least a day's travel, thats not fast enough for me"

"Honey, that may be your only choice"

"Ok, ok lets do it, but we need a plan and we need to think quick, I have to be gone by the end of the week" Kelly was beginning to feel nervous but excited of the thought of leaving behind the monster that scars her everyday.

The girls decided that next time Bill had to leave the city on business that was when they were going to get Kelly out of there, flights from Auckland to LA were schedualed to go out in the afternoon then a day layover in Los Angeles.

3 Days Later.

Bill woke Kelly up at 7am, he was hungry and wanted breakfast.

"I am going out of town today, i'll be gone for 3 days, I want this place spotless by the time I get back, you should eat while I am gone you look sick" he looked at her with an evil gleam in his eye, he knows the hold he has on her, and it gives him great pleasure to see the pain that Kelly is in.

After breakfast Kelly was trembling with excitement, she was itching to ring Michelle to give her the go ahead, Michelle had arranged for a ticket where she can make a last minute booking.

At 12pm Friday 11th February Michelle picked Kelly up from her flat, Kelly had packed all her belongings, she did not have much as Bill chose what she could buy. Kelly donated to Michelle what she could not take with her.

At 4pm Kelly was on her way to Los Angeles away from her nightmare on he way to something new, something better.  
The sun shone through the plane windows as it set on her old life.

Los Angeles.

Kelly took a deep breath as she left the airport, Michelle had arranged for Kelly to a night staying at a hotel close by. Kelly checked in and went to have a lie down before her next flight that was the next day.  
Kelly had left New Zealand in such a rush she had not bothered to ring her uncle, she hoped he was alright with her just turning up on the door step.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_**Los Angeles**_

**KPOV**

I am already starting to feel like a whole lot of weight has been lifted off my shoulders, I am a little excited to be doing something different with myself now.

I put the new Sim Card into my cell phone so Michelle could contact me whenever, we had to do this so HE could not track me down, I don't want to sound dramatic but I really do want to avoid saying his name as I think that is what is going to slow me down in life if I keep dwelling on the past, it is time for me to move on with my life.

I started texting Michelle,

"Hey Michelle, it's me, I have landed safely and I am just in the hotel room xo"

Beep

"He has been ringing my place wanting to know where you are, I am not saying anything, obviously lol"

Beep

"That's cool, hey from now on we are never to mention that name anymore ok?"

Beep

"Got it hun: D, anyway its late here, I am off to sleep now, Love You like a fat kid loves cake ox"

Beep

"Love you too ox"

I decided I should have a rest too seeing as my next flight was first thing in the morning and I did not want to look like crap for when I visit uncle tomorrow.

_**6 Hours later**_

Whoa, did I really sleep that long, but man I feel so good, I got up to have a shower and get some dinner I realised I haven't eaten anything since breakfast on the plane, I decided to go to McDonalds down the road, I just wanted to get out of the room and have a walk around the place, I don't know when I will be back here In LA.

I decided after dinner to just spend the evening in my hotel room, I watched a bit of tv and did some thinking about what I am going to do in my life, I suppose I should look for a job, maybe my own place, this is the first time since moving out of my parents house to live with Him that I have had to think of things like this, and too be honest it is a bit scary, I am just a small Kiwi Girl trying to make a living in the U.S, I guess I will just have to see where things take me.

Its 10pm now and in 8 hours I have to be up and ready to get to the airport again so I can catch my morning flight, oh my eyes are so heavy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Los Angeles-Seattle

KPOV

Wow am I more tired than I thought I was! Right now I am enjoying a really strong and hot coffee while waiting for my final boarding call.

Skip to Seattle.

Finally I am here!! My good friend Michelle had arranged for a car for me to drive to Forks, I had only ever been there once in my life and that was when I was ten years old, I remember that was when uncle and auntie were still married and Bella was still living there, she was 11 at the time, Bella was my best friend, we always used to talk on the phone, our parents would get angry at us for racking up a huge bill of international call costs, but we didn't care there was nothing in the world that could separate us, some people even say we look alike, probably not so much anymore as I have lost a lot of weight over the years and my hair does not really have any life in it anymore, looks like I will have to change that when I get a chance. I haven't spoke to Bella or anyone in America for about five years now, I don't know if they would even recognise me anymore.

I set my GPS system to take me to the Swan residence, it estimated that it would take me about 4 ½ hours. Wow that's like the distance half way down New Zealand, well the north island anyway, I really have small island fever, and I don't think I will ever get used to larger countries. Off I go on my adventure .

4 ½ Hours Later

Ok so I just drove the whole way without any stops, I feel good, I am a little nervous though because I have just pulled into the driveway and uncle's car is there, I'll always recognise that cruiser anywhere.

Here is goes

'Knock, Knock'

Charlie opens the door

"Hey Uncle Charlie" Charlie stood there in silence "umm...surprise, I thought I would come and visit you for a bit, if that's ok with you"

Charlie finally came out of shock mode and grabbed me and gave me a real tight hug, it kind of hurt but I guess he just missed me.

"Kelly, I can't believe your here, of course you can stay, stay as long as you like, here let me get your bags, come in come in"

This was a bit of a shock to me, I always remember Charlie being a bit reserved and quiet, and I wonder what has changed.

"So I guess I am sharing a room with Bella then, where is she by the way, I can't wait to see her!"

Charlie sighed, "Well actually, Bella does not live here anymore, and she is married now and has a child"

"Ok then and she is what 19 now? wow I just find that hard to believe, must be true love huh"

I was really puzzled as to why Bella had already got married AND has a child, maybe I am not a true believer of love anymore.

"Well I guess you want to go see her then, do you want to call her or go and visit her?"

"Shall we just turn up on her doorstep" I smiled with an evil grin.

Charlie seemed a bit unsure, he insisted we call ahead but not tell Bella that I was here.

* * *

Bella House

Knock Knock

Charlie knocked on the door and we waited a beautiful pixie like girl answered the door.

"Alice, it's good to see you, we are here to see Bella, this is her cousin Kelly" I shook her hand, it was very cold, I thought she must just have clammy hands.

Alice called for Bella.

"AHHHHHH!!!" I turned to see Bella running towards me and she threw her arms around me, I was so happy to see her, she had not changed a bit.

BPOV

I couldn't believe my cousin was here, my best friend, I haven't seen her for 5 years and it has been too long.

"So what are you doing here? Are you staying? Or are you on holiday?" I bombarded her with every question possible.

"I am here for awhile; I don't know how long Charlie will let me stay"

"Honey, you can stay as long as you like" My dad told Kelly.

Edward then entered the room; I took her over to meet him.

"Edward, this is my cousin from New Zealand, Kelly" They shook hands, there was silence but it seemed comfortable.

"So I have to show you around town I guess then, but I am not into shopping but I am sure Alice can help you for all you fashion needs"

As soon as I said that Alice was buzzing with excitement after I mentioned shopping.

"Ooooo are we going to go today?" Alice squeaked at us.

"Alice calm down, let the girl rest, she has had a long trip here, and I am sure she just wants to relax"

"You know I am actually quite tired from the flying and driving, I will come back tomorrow or you can come and see me and take me out tomorrow, unless you have plans?" Kelly looked exhausted so I just told her that I will pick her up tomorrow morning and then she left back to Charlie's house.

* * *

Later that Night

KPOV

I called Michelle to let her know that I arrived at Charlie's place safely, but she did not pick up, I was not worried, it was probably some ungodly hour anyway.

I am in need of a good hot shower and then to bed.

The Next Morning.

I slept in till 9.30, this is late for me considering I used to get up at 6am everyday to make breakfast for HIM, oh it feels so good, I feel like a huge weight has been taken off my shoulders, I make my way downstairs and Bella is already there with breakfast already made for the 3 of us.

"Morning, did you sleep alright?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah it was alright, the sleep in was good though, I think I might do that every day" we both laughed like it was an inside joke, it was just like we were twins again.

"Right, so is that what you are wearing?" Bella looked at me like I was crazy, it was just a cloudy day outside, so I had my jandals and shorts and a tank on, this is what I would normally wear back home.

"Yeah, what is wrong with this? You know this is how we dress at home, you should remember that when you came to visit" I laughed at her in her jacket and jeans, I couldn't understand why she would want to be wrapped up like that.

"You know it will probably rain today and your going out like that, oh well suit yourself" Bella just rolled her eyes at me.

We left the house after breakfast, Bella decided to take me to a place called La Push, she said there was a beach that she wanted to show me.

We arrived at the beach in La Push; it looked like a gloomy day here, why would she want to bring me here I do not know. At least I had the right shoes on.

There were 3 guys playing down by the water, no shirts, just cut off shorts, Bella smiled when she saw them.

"Hey do you remember that little Quileute boy we used to play with when we were younger; well that's him over there on the right"

I did remember him, but he has changed, he was a man now, he was my age yet he looked 25 years old. Bella took me over to meet the guys.

"Jacob!!" Bella hugged him as she greeted him," do you remember my cousin Kelly?"

Bella introduced the other boys as Quill and Embry; they were Jacobs's best friends she told me.

Jacob spoke to me first "so what brings you back here to America, visiting or staying?"

"Oh I am just here for a while till I get back on my feet"

"well you should definitely hang around, it's nice to see a new face around here" I blushed, I wasn't sure, was he just flirting with me or am I looking into it too much, I didn't want to get too attached to any new guys at the moment.

Then it started to rain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

JPOV

I was playing on the beach with the guys this morning and I saw Bella and another person walk up to me, she introduced her as her cousin Kelly, apparently we all used to play together when we were younger. She was not like I remember her at all, I told her I think it would be nice to have another face around her, I think I made her blush, but not as Bella does, this one might be hard to crack, oh well I am up for the challenge.

It started to rain.

I noticed Kelly's poor choice of clothing and laughed at her

"What were you thinking wearing that, come on lets all go to mine it's just up the road, you can have a coffee or something to warm yourself up"

"Thanks" Kelly mumbled at me, I could tell she was really regretting this.

We all raced to Bella's truck to get to my place.

When we got to mine I fished out some warm clothes for Kelly to wear while Bella made us all some coffee.

KPOV

We arrived at Jacobs house and just decided to hang out there for the rest of the day, I wonder if anything went on between Jacob and Bella because there is definitely a vibe going on there, not that I care anyway.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here anyway?" I asked them interested in what we can do.

"We go cliff diving" Quill told me with a big smirk on his face, strange I thought.

"So let me get this straight, you idea of fun is jumping off a cliff into the ocean?" they all just smiled at me, even Bella!

"Don't you guys play any sports or anything a little less dangerous maybe?"

"Yeah occasionally we play football when there is a group of us" Jacob told me

"Wow ok I never took you guys to be the soccer type of guys; maybe we could get a game together one day."

They all started laughing at me, "no it's American football we play and I think we would crush you I don't know if you had noticed we are kind of like giants" Jacob was giggling at me, how cute, no not cute, annoying.

"Ok whatever then" Man this Jacob is starting to get on my nerves, I don't remember him being so annoying!

The rain started to clear up by the time we finished our coffee and we ended up watching a movie, I told Bella that I wanted to head back to Charlie's because I was tired and wanted to have a nana nap. We said our goodbyes and were on our way, when Bella dropped me off I saw a note that Charlie was working late that night anyway, so I guess its dinner for 1. Was this what it was going to be like now?

2 Hours Later.

Knock knock, knock knock.

I woke up to someone banging on the door, I quickly rushed down, wondering who this could be, and I know I am not expecting anyone.

Jacob.

Jacob was at the door. I opened up to him with an annoyed look on my face.

"Hey!" he said with a smile that could warm anyone's heart, "I thought I would just come by and see how you are doing, I wanted to make sure we are ok, you seemed annoyed before?"

"Um yeah I am fine, just a bit tired from all the flying and driving, it's pretty much my second day here."

"Oh ok then, so what you doing, mind if I hang with you, what are you doing for dinner?'

"I was just going to heat something up in the mic, why" He sure asked a lot of questions, what next was he going to put a lamp on me and interrogate everything about me!

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the diner or something, not a date but just mates hanging, I mean, we are friends right, even though you did let me kiss you when we were 8" he had a big smirk on his face, I just rolled my eyes and said fine and I didn't want him to repeat that memory...

My cell phone started to ring, unknown number.

"Jacob, can you please answer this for me?"

"Yeah sure, hello?"..."It is a girl crying for you" Jacob handed the phone to me

"Hello? Michelle? What, slow down I can't understand you"

"I am really sorry, it's HIM he knows where you are, he threatened to kill jack if I didn't tell him, I am so so so sorry that I have done this to you."

"Ok so does he know I am in America or my address or what?

"He just knows that you are in Forks and that's it, I swear that's all, well anyway I am here, I mean I am in Port Angeles, I got on a plane straight away to tell you, he took my mobile."

"Ok, Ok let me just get my head around this, do you need me to come and get you or something, call me back in 5 minutes after I think of something to do".

"Jacob, can you please drive me to Port Angeles, please Ill buy you dinner in a nice place if you could do this one favour for me, please please" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and tried to smile as sweetly as possible.

"sure,sure lets go then" he just grinned at me.

Michelle rung back and I told her that I was on the way to pick her up, we left in a hurry out of Forks I didn't even leave a note for Charlie in case he came home early.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow it has been a long time since I posted someone but the other day I got an email from FF that my story is a favourite again so it inspired me to write some more. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Jacob and I were on our way to get Michelle, I was worried that Bill was going to see me as he knows I am in Forks, I had to give Jacob a complete story on what was going on.

"When I was living in NZ Bill and I met at university, and we were together all of our last year, you know it was the happiest time of my life and I thought life could not be any better. When we left school I went on to get a job working in a cafe and Bill went into business, within a year he was promoted and that involved him leaving for business trips. He started to get a bit possessive over me and always ringing while I was at home and he was away, you know how you ring someone probably once a day well he used to ring about 6 times a day just to see what I was doing, I noticed he used to get angry at me but I would just tell myself that I did actually do something wrong.

I lost my friends and family except for Michelle, she knew what was going on and did not give up on me. A week before I left to come here he really beat me, Michelle made a plan for me to escape, she paid for all my tickets and everything to get me sorted and away from there"

So here I am sitting in Jacob's car telling him everything about my life and I had just met him again, he had a weird effect on me.

JPOV

Wow I can't believe what Kelly had been through, I felt a sense that I wanted to comfort her, but I stopped myself; I could be stepping over the line here with that.

...

They arrived in Port Angeles a little while later and headed to the spot they agreed to meet at.

"Kelly!" Michelle came running over frantically. "I am so happy to see you; I was worried he would find you before I got to you"

Michelle had brought her son Jack with her; he was still just a little baby, poor thing having to go through all this hoo haa.

"Ok, so Bill is in Forks, I need to let Charlie know, I'll just ring the station" Kelly rung the police station and they told her that he had left an hour ago.

Kelly then tried to ring the house and the phone was disconnected.

"Hey umm I think we better get back, I just tried to ring the house and the lines had been disconnected"

The 3 of them piled into the car with little Jack on Michelle's lap. It felt like a really long drive back to Forks but really Jacob said they had taken the back roads and will get there quicker. When they arrived back coming up the street they noticed Charlie's car was there but all the lights where off, Jacob called the police and explained what was going on, the police told them to stay away and not go into the house.

" we have to go in" said Kelly, " I got to see if Charlie is alright, Jacob agreed said it was stupid but agreed because he was worried about Charlie too.

Kelly and Jacob snuck around the back of the house and found the back door open already; they looked at each other with worry. They slowly walked in and the lights came on in the lounge, they went through to find Charlie tied to a chair with Bill standing next to him with a large kitchen knife.

" See what you have done bitch, I told you not to leave me, this is what happens when you don't listen to me, now someone has to die tonight because of your mistake"

Jacob stepped forward slowly, " it doesn't have to be like this, we just need you to put the knife down and we can talk about it"

"no, I know what silly mind games you are trying to play, this is what is going to happen, you Giant Indian are going to turn around and walk away, and you Bitch are going to sit down next to Charlie and take his place"

" I am afraid I can't let you do that, now just give me the knife" Jacob was starting to get impatient and angry with Bill and started to growl a bit, Kelly looked at him shocked like she had never seen a man growl before.

"stop fucking talking!, just do the fuck what I say otherwise Im going to cut poor Charlies throat here!"

Jacob lunged forward and started wrestling with Bill to get the knife out of his hand, Kelly then frantically tried to untie Charlie. Bill had not realised this and kept on wrestling with Jacob. Two gun shots rung through the house, there was a scream from Jacob and Bill and they collapsed to the ground in a heap.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Everyone turned to look and saw that Bill had fallen on top of Jacob stabbing him in the leg in the process.

Bill was dead.

Later on 2 ambulances had shown up to take Jacob and Bills body to the hospital.

...

A week had gone by and Michelle had gone home so Kelly was visiting Jacob almost every day to keep him company.

JPOV

I am finding it hard to keep faking the pain I am not in, Kelly does not know that I am a werewolf and I healed the day after I was stabbed, it has been a week and I still have the fake bandage on, a bonus is I get to see Kelly more often. I think I may have feelings for this woman but I don't want to act on them just yet not after what she has been through, anyway who is to say that she even feels anything for me.

I heard the pack coming in from outside and got up to let them in, not that I needed to because they would just walk in anyway.

"Jake! My man, hows it going, faking an injury to get to a girls heart, that's sad man truly sad" Quill was on my back about this every day I just ignored him.

"So guys what's up today?" I looked at everyone.

"Nothing much just came to hang with you, you know nurture you while you get better" Embry and Quill gave each other a high five over that "awesome" comment.

Embry asked to borrow my cell phone, he said there was a game on there he wanted to send to his phone, I didn't think much of it till he was finished using it.

"So what game was it you wanted ay? Or did you go into the phone for something else?''

"He wanted Kelly's number!" Quill blurted out laughing, Embry thumped him one on the arm and told him to shut up.

"So you like Kelly ay that's cool" no it's not but I can't let them know that I have slight feelings for her.

"Yeah, you sure you don't mind man? I am going to ask her to a movie or something" Embry looked at me for permission.

"Yea yeah that cool just ask her" my blood was boiling a bit inside but there was nothing I could do about it. I listened to Embry ring Kelly; I'm surprised she actually said yes to him.

KPOV

So I am sitting at home just checking my emails doing random stuff on the net

OMG, the cast of Twilight are coming to Forks! I couldn't believe it, they are doing a promo or something, this is going to be big, like bigger than big!

My phone started to ring "Feel like Making Love" unknown number calling.

"Hello"

"Hey umm Kelly, it's Embry, look I was wondering if you wanted to come see a movie with me tomorrow night?"

"Hey, I can't actually do tomorrow night, but we can go today if you want, later on this afternoon?"

I don't know why I was accepting, sure Embry was nice, good looking but I just wasn't looking for anything at the moment but I wanted to be friends with him.

"Great so you'll pick me up at 2.30? Can't wait I'll see you then, bye"

I think I sounded a little too excited than I should have.

...

2.30

Knock Knock.

Embry was here right on time, I was a little excited I haven't been on a date in ages; well I have actually never been out with anyone else other than Bill.

I decided to just wear my jeans with heels and a nice tank, not too over the top but nice casual.

Embry walked me to Jacob's car?

"Jake let me use his car, seeing as his leg is still a bit sore" Embry explained to me with a small grin

EMPOV

Wow she looked cute today, Jake had told me to go easy on her but I don't know how I'm going to be able to hold myself back with her looking like that.

"So I was thinking we could see the new Twilight movie, I know all you girls love that type of stuff"

I tried to please her by seeing something she would be interested, Kelly gave me a great big grin and agreed with what I said.

KPOV

Woo! A guy taking me to a Twilight movie that's got to be a first, he is cute that he is trying; maybe I won't shut him down straight away.

"By the way, how did you get my number?" he told me that Jacob had given it to him, thanks Jake just giving my number away like that.

We arrived at the movies a little while later and Embry bought the tickets and food for us to share and we went in to sit down and enjoy this masterpiece of a movie.

QPOV

"I have the best idea! We should go spy on them, hah! That would be classic, watching Embry trying to get in with a girl"

I knew Jake had a thing for this girl and he would want to see what was going on, he didn't know that I knew and what I was playing at.

...

The boys arrived at the movies a little after Embry and Kelly had and snuck in an saw that they were sitting down the front, the guy strategically sat where they could see them but they could not see them.

Nothing much happened during the movie, it wasn't until they were leaving that Jake and Quill saw that they were walking out holding hands. 

KPOV

OK this is new to me, Embry just pulled my hand into his and we sat like that for the rest of the movie, it was nice to just hold his hand, we were still holding hands when we left the theatres.

Later on Embry dropped me off at home after we had dinner, I said goodnight and that was it, I didn't try and encourage him or anything, Embry started to lean in to me and before I realised it he was kissing me, not a bad kisser but I couldn't do it so I pushed him away.

"Sorry, I can't do this, I am just not ready for a relationship or anything, I am really sorry if I have lead you on"

"No sorry, it is my fault, I shouldn't have pushed you into anything" Embry looked really guilty.

"It's ok, we can just be mates right? You seem like a really great guy but yeah I am just not looking for a boyfriend, so are we sweet?"

"Of course we are! Once again I am real sorry about that, so I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Yup" I gave him a big smile and got out and went inside, I kept playing what just happened in my head over and over.

Yes it was nice but I just wanted to be friends with Embry and the other guys.


End file.
